An Arranged Marriage
by LilMissCCullen94
Summary: Charlie has three daughters. But he has to flee when Aro threatens to take them to marry of to his sons one day. Charlie at a lose on what to do he calls his old friend Carlisle to help. Mafia marriages what could go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle point of view

My beautiful wife Esme just gave birth to three boys. They are triplets. Edward born first with his bright emerald green eyes and strange copper hair like his mother. Jasper born second with piercing blue eyes like myself and blonde hair also. Emmett the baby brown eyes and dark hair also, it's quiet amusing he looks like his great grandfather. I just got in my office after helping Esme with some shopping. To hear my phone ringing.

Go for Cullen I answered. Hello is that you Carlisle it's me Charles, Charles swan. Oh Charlie how are you it feels like years since I've heard from you brother. Oh am not too good that why's I've called I would never call out of the blue unless I was in trouble. I took a deep breathe and asked what is going on. Carlisle you know my Renee just had a daughter her name is Isabella, but we have landed up with two other little girls no relation to us. We thought it was a good idea but now we have unwanted people near us. They want an arranged marriage with the girls and I have refused but they won't take no for an answer. They are only young and I don't want my girls with these men or near there off spring. I beg you Carlisle please help us. It's the volutri boys please Renee and the girls I've made them leave Italy. They are in a safe location for now but I am scared for the first time in my life brother help me.

I listened to everything my brother said he was my best friend when we were growing up and we were like brothers so I did what I thought would be best for all of us. Charlie I have a solution an arrange marriage with our children Es,me just had three boys, we need to the perfect girls for them and I think your girls will be the best choice I will have something made up when I send it to you signed it and no one can touch them keep the girls in hiding and you come here. They will leave you once you hit international waters then your fine. We will talk then my brother soon my brother see you in a week.

I sat for a minute stunned. I am shocked the volutri would go for Charles girls, they are babies but I quests the rumours are true they are taken young girls and grooming them to take the abuse and torture. What evil vile creatures. I start thinking I better tell Esme.

I heed down stairs and the sight in front of me makes me stop. Esme is standing there looking at me, with tears in her eyes she heard the phone call and knee I had just arranged our boys into a marriage. I don't know how see will react to this. Am waiting a blow to the head from her but instead she hugs me and says I've made the right choice and everything shall be ok. I am stunned and happy she agrees. With everything sat down and explained. I get the papers in order and make a game plan now I just need Charlie here to go over it and sign the dotted line.

Charlie's point of view

Life was perfect for us, we'll for a while. We had three beautiful daughters we'll only one was ours. After Renee found out she could only have Isabella she adopted two other girls round the same age as Isabella only away each apart of birth. It was strange but we feel like it was fate. We had three daughters that looked complete opposite but are close as can be you can't take one without the other screaming. Isabella is he oldest by a day she has dark eyes and hair like myself. Rosalie has bright blue eyes with golden hair. Then there is little Alice she is the smallest of the all. She has jet black hair and dark Forrest green eyes. They are all perfect in there way already.

We were out for a stroll one day when the one and only Aro Volturi. He walked right over to us once he spotted us and stopped right in front of the pram. He smiled and congratulated us on the birth of son. We looked at him and said son. He said yes of course, who else is gonna take over for you one day. I tried to smile and be friendly but I could tell Renne was getting upset so I quickly said. Aro we have no son we were blessed with daughters. He looked go smacked and came right over to look in the pram.

I heard him gasp and then he looked at us with a smirk in his head. I told him to excuse us and we started to leave. He then grabbed my arm and said Charles my friend pm why you leave us such haste upsets me. Do you not like me near your family. I am hurt. I just want to suggest a great solution. You could keep your businesses through my family if our children married. It would be great. I looked at him like he grew two heads and politely told him no. My daughters would grow up and find love of their own.

He looked at me and he was not happy I could see it in his eyes he then did a sinister smirk at me which I did not like. He bid farewell and his parting words were. Charles my dear friend soon enough I know you shall changed your mind. With that he left. I know we were in trouble after that he kept sending letters to me and when that never changed my mind he them took it on himself to send death threats to me and I know then I needed help. I sent the girls with Renee to Scotland. Where they could easy blend in. They went while I called my old friend Carlisle Cullen. The only brother I have ever known and who could help me. He is the Italian mafia on top besides Aro. I stand and listened to the phone ring. He made the arrangements that needed to be made and I left heading to him first.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note I don't own anything from SM. In this chapter it will be all the arrangements made. It's gonna be another chapter of Carlisle, Charlie but also Renee and Esme too. Then were gonna fast forward for you guys. Basic info Carlisle is a Italian mafia bossier in Chicago his family moved their to make their name in America which they have. But Aro is from Italy also but if based there. He wants to over through Carlisle. Charlie is Carlisle's man in Italy that keeps him informed. Charlie runs some of Carlisle businesses their in his name. They all were brought up together but we're never alike.

Charlie's point of view

I am in the airport in Sicily and I can feel someone watching me. We'll I know someone is watching me. I caught him as I was leaving the men's room. I walked around for a little bit and texted Carlisle saying I've got company. His response was immediate saying just keep walking around don't let them know what plane you get on. I texted back saying ok. I managed to lose them and Made my way to the desk and asked the flight attended to give me a longer flight. So am bouncing on two flights now and they won't know. While they both jumped on two different planes, I would be on a private flight straight to Chicago.

I was on the private jet relaxing for the long flight. What I never expected was one of Aros other guys jumping on the jet and taken a seat at the back. We must have been half an hour before landing when I noticed him. I knew as soon as I seen him, I was in trouble and I would have to take him out. By now my location was defiantly known. I made a plan, to take him out. I was going to call Carlisle has soon as I was off the plane tell him change of plans and to wait to wait for my call. Once done jump in a car and drive into a bad part of town. Then jump him and ditch his car. Beat him up a little bit and take him to the warehouse.

Am driving over to a bad neighbourhood I know off, when the bastard decides he's had enough and tries to ram me off the road. I manoeuvred as much as I could but he caught my tail end and rammed me off the road. I crashed into a wall, I tried to jump out but my leg got stuck in the car. I got spawn out of the car and my back slammed with the car. I tried to move away from the car, to get some cover but the Volutri boy was too quick. He grabbed me and put me in the back or his car. I start to drift in and out of consciousness. I just managed to call Carlisle when am out for the count.

Carlisle point of view

Am in the office just putting everything in order for when Charlie getting here when he's texts saying he's got a tail in him. I tell him what to do and he replies ok. So am sitting for the couple of hours panicking for my friend, when he tells me someone followed him onto the jet before he noticed. Then tells me change of plans and to wait for his call. So I wait I wait half an hour before he calls, when I answer I know it's no good and he's in trouble I trace the call and see am heading for the harbour to help my friend.

We just pull into the back building of the warehouse when I hear a gun shot. I fire in ready to kick ass when I see a busted out Charlie grinning like a Cheshire Cat, while three boys are laying on the ground. Two dead and the other one badly beating with a bullet wound in his knee cap. I grin and walk over to Charlie and shake his hand. Charlie then goes onto tell me about what's going on. About him getting smashed off the road, calling me and then kicking ass. He shot the first two when the bloke that was following him left to take a call. Then when he came back started beating him for information on why, who, when, and where.

The bloke tells us it was Aro he wanted to know where Charlie was going and when we found out why he has left Italy. He says to beat Charlie in till he gave in the location of the girls. By the end of the beating Charlie had enough and shot him through the head. I forgot how vicious chalice could be. He started by pulling his finger nail. Then putting his fingers in acid so no one would recognise him but finger prints. Then pulled his teeth out and then started putting him with a baseball bat. So the bat wounds could not be traced. We walked out happy with the outcome of the day. We headed back to my home to get cleaned up and have our meeting which was gonna change our life's sooner or later. Which I thought would be a good thing maybe I could be very wrong.

Charlie's point of view

I started waking up when in the bastards car. When I heard him talking on the phone. He was on the phone to Aro, I would know his voice anywhere. He was giving up him instructions on what to do and what to say. But with the heads up I knew I was ok. He was gonna say he had my girls, when he verified he had no clue where they could be and doesn't understand how they dropped off the face of earth. Up you could tell by us voice he was getting mad. But I didn't care as ling as my girls were safe I was happy.

The guy stopped the car and I pretended I was still out if it when he pulled me out of the car. He pulled me into the warehouse where I knew I was gonna be the last one standing. My back was sore from the crash but I knew I had to push through this and Carlisle was gonna be on his way. The guy sap started beating me but I wouldn't talk not even make a sound when he punch me. I took it because I knew nothing could break me when I knew my girls were ok. You could tell they were getting pissed when I never reacted to anything they said of or did. So car boy went out to make a car and left me with the two newbies.

You could tell they were by the way they reacted to the beating I got. But too bad I just shot them in the head I didn't make them suffer like I was gonna make this cunt suffer. He came back in and you could see the shot. I started beating him for everything he said about my girls then shot him in the kneecap for good measure. Just when I went to asked him questions Carlisle walks in and smile when he sees am kinda ok and walks over to me. Together like old times I get everything I want and need from this prick that I finish him off and head to Carlisle's to get cleaned up for the meeting.

I just pray my girls will understand when they are older. I hope.


End file.
